


deja vu, is it you now?

by neverlxnd



Series: im crying cause i love you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, College Student Mark, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Post-Break Up, Senior Donghyuck, Sequel, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), but you could read it by itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: donghyuck has a list of things he wants to forget, things that are almost gone from his memory, despite mark being on that list, he's remained constantalternately, mark comes back to visit and donghyuck never managed to forget his lips





	deja vu, is it you now?

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a sequel from i'd better be around you, but it's totally fine to read on it's own  
> i'll make it a series anyways, if you wanna read it
> 
> enjoy !! happy belated to jeno :)

There are times when you have to tell yourself that _yes, this is the right thing_. There are times when you have to ignore the phrase “Listen to your heart.”

This is one of those times.

 

“Hyuck?”

Donghyuck turns his head from the window to see the lump he calls his boyfriend, stirring next to him and raising his bed-ridden-hair head. “Why’re you awake? S’still early.” Mark grumbles, squinting his eyes from the bright sky waiting outside.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”

 

Mark lets out a yawn and sits up to cuddle next to Donghyuck leaning on the headboard. The younger rolls his eyes with a smile, his boyfriend never tends to listen to him.

 

“Well I’m awake now.” Mark murmurs, stretching his arm across Donghyuck’s waist and snuggling into his neck. “What’s wrong, Duckie.”

“Why do you assume something’s wrong? I’m just sitting here.”

Mark lifts his head to stare at Donghyuck accusingly. “That’s exactly _why_  I’m assuming. You didn’t give me kisses or wake me up to make breakfast.”

Donghyuck snorts. “You mean, wake your _mom_  up to make breakfast?”

“Stop, I made us breakfast once!” Mark whines with a pout.

“Yes, and once was _enough_.”

 

Before Donghyuck can poke more fun, Mark turns to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. He feels the older move his hand from his waist to rest on his jaw, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. Donghyuck senses that by the way Mark licks across the line of his lips and uses his other hand to gently squeeze his hip, that he wants Donghyuck to sit in his lap.

 

Donghyuck pulls away with Mark chasing his lips. “If you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask.”

Mark pecks his lips, humming while lazily staring at his mouth and trailing back up to meet his eyes. “If I did, would you have teased me first?”

Donghyuck looks to the ceiling. “Hm, maybe? Wouldn’t it have been worth it in the end though?”

Mark rolls his eyes, gently grabbing onto Donghyuck’s thigh and throwing it over his own hips. “Prove it to me then.”

 

Just as Donghyuck leans in, there’s a knock at the door and the twisting of the doorknob a second later. Mark all but tries to throw Donghyuck off his lap, but the younger stays put with a wicked grin. Donghyuck looks over his shoulder at the door where Mark’s older brother is standing. Jaehyun has one hand on the doorknob and the other covering his eyes, as if he were shielding them.

 

“I don’t wanna know what’s going on, nor do I want to see it.” Jaehyun says, causing a blush to blossom on Mark’s cheeks, despite his eye roll. “Mom asked me to check if you’re awake. I can see that you guys _are_ , so she wants you to come downstairs.”

Mark nods, mumbling under his breath to Jaehyun about _there was nothing to see_  and _you’re worse than us_. Donghyuck snuggles himself into the bed and Mark ruffles his hair, mumbling a _be right back_.

 

Jaehyun tsks. “Both of you. Mom’s asking for both of you.”

Mark and Donghyuck share a concerned look before the younger gets up and follows the two brothers downstairs.

“Hey.” Mark announces to his parents, who are sitting on the couch. “What’s going on?”

 

Donghyuck can tell that Mark’s mom is nervous, with the way she’s clasping and unclasping her fingers in her lap. He doesn’t have a good feeling in his stomach, and Taeil has always told him that stomach feelings are almost always your compass.

 

“Something came for you.”

 

Mark’s dad stands up and slowly makes his way to Mark before reaching into his back pocket and producing a pristine small white envelope. Donghyuck can see why Mark’s mom is nervous now as the older takes the envelope with shaky hands, running his fingers around the crisp edge before ghosting over the university’s logo stamp in the corner. Donghyuck takes a glance at Mark and it’s almost as if he’s back in middle school with the older. Saving him from bullies and mean teachers while Mark can only do so much on the verge of tears and shaking hands.

 

So with an unsteady breath of air, Donghyuck steps closer to Mark and takes the hand that’s unoccupied, lacing their fingers together. He nods at Mark with a sure smile. “Whatever it says, we’re here.” Donghyuck murmurs.

 

Mark nods and smiles the same way he smiles at Donghyuck when he tells a funny joke, or when the older succeeds in cheering him up, or times when Mark has been staring at him longer than he has the TV on their marathon nights. It’s a smile that’s reserved for Donghyuck. With one last glance at his parents, Mark sighs and carefully opens the letter. Donghyuck is scared himself, which is exactly why he looks away when Mark unfolds the weighted letter and begins to read. It’s been too long, almost a whole minute and Donghyuck’s starting to get worried. He looks back at Mark and the boy is frozen, eyes shiny and his hands marble. Donghyuck looks down at the letter, scanning the words with urgency.

“ _Pleased to inform you..._  Mark.” Donghyuck turns to Mark, turning back to the letter to check if he read it wrong. He didn’t. “Mark, you got it. You’re in... you’re going to university! Mark!”

 

Donghyuck wraps both of his arms around Mark’s shoulders, jumping up and kissing his cheek while his parents cheer. It takes Donghyuck kissing Mark’s cheek a second time for the older to finally unfreeze and smile wide.

 

“Oh, my son.” Mark’s mom steps closer to the older before squeezing him in a tight hug. She leans back, pressing Mark’s cheeks together and smiling. “You’re all grown up...”

“Mom!” Mark whines and Donghyuck smiles at the skin growing pink on his cheeks.

“I can’t help it! In a month, you’re going to be moving out and living by yourself. It’s one thing to move out, but you’ll be in another _country_.” Mark’s mom chuckles, pinching his cheek.

 

Donghyuck smiles sweetly at Mark’s mom before it gradually slips away. _Another country?_  Mark never mentioned leaving the country. Mark must sense his discomfort because in a second, the older is lacing their fingers together and gives him a smile. Donghyuck can tell by the raise of Mark’s eyebrows that he means to talk later. He nods.

 

➶

 

Donghyuck remembers how Mark used to talk about time and his friends slipping through his fingers, he wonders how Mark feels now as they’re packing Mark’s parents car with suitcases.

It’s been over a month since Mark got accepted and Donghyuck’s been savouring every second with him. That came in the form of spending an extra amount of time memorizing the moles and imperfections on Mark’s skin. He took his time saying goodbye to Mark on their dates, cherishing every moment he kissed Mark behind his ear, causing the older to heave a breathy sigh. Donghyuck knows that Mark’s expecting his goodbye last, and so does everybody else. So when Mark’s parents are inside waiting and their friends are long gone back to their own homes, Donghyuck decides now is a good time as ever.

 

Mark is looking at him with glassy eyes, a small smile on his lips and Donghyuck thinks that they’re both going to be sad anyways, so what’s the point? He takes Mark’s hands in his and takes a deep breath. “Mark... I need to tell you something.”

“I’m listening, sunshine.”

 

And Donghyuck isn’t going to cry, he’s had way too many nights preparing himself for this. He’s told himself countless times that this is what he’s supposed to do, it’s what’s best. With tear filled eyes, he looks back up at Mark and lets out a shaky breath, by the look on Mark’s face, it seems he knows what’s happening too. They’ve always been on the same page.

“We...” Donghyuck sniffs, roughly wiping away the tears that slip out. “W-we have to break up.”

 

For a moment, Mark doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t move, he doesn’t blink, Donghyuck’s not even sure if he’s even _breathing._  But then Mark shakes his head and looks at the cement beneath them, kicking at the air. By the time Mark looks at Donghyuck once again, there’s tears in his eyes and Donghyuck’s never felt pain like this before.

 

“Can I ask why?” Mark mumbles.

Donghyuck doesn’t know why, out of _all_  things that Mark can say, it’s _that_  that makes him part his lips and let out a shaky sob. He untangles their hands to cover his face, cover his mouth. Donghyuck repeats to himself that this is it, he can do this and it’s what’s good for them. He shakes his head. “I can’t. I’m sorry, Mark, I have to go.”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t wait for a response this time, Mark can always change his mind. If Donghyuck wanted pancakes for breakfast, Mark could convince him to eat eggs and toast instead. If Donghyuck wanted ice cream after school, Mark could plead with his eyes and sweet pink lips that they finish their homework first and then go get ice cream. So he can’t look back, not when all of Donghyuck’s mercy is in Mark’s eyes.

The aching is his heart never seizes, not even when he gets home and Taeil doesn’t need to ask, cuddling up to him in his cramped bed and rocking him to sleep.

 

➶

 

“You can’t _not_ go to prom, it’s literally a milestone.”

 

Somewhere in the distance, Donghyuck can hear Renjun laughing and start the beginning of a debate. _”Milestones are a concept made by society to fit their standardized lives.”_ , which okay _true_ , but Donghyuck can only handle so much of Renjun’s on going debates.

 

“I can and I won’t.” Jeno huffs.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Listen, I know since you and Renjun broke up, you’ve been going on this independent strike, or whatever but—“

“It’s called a _journey to one’s self_.” Jeno corrects. “And we broke up months ago, I’m starting to think _you're_  the one who got dumped by how much you bring it up.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I don’t get dumped, I do the dumping.”

Jeno sighs. “Don’t we know that.”

 

It’s been almost a year since he and Mark broke up, so it shouldn’t bother him whenever the older gets tossed in their conversations, but it does. Jeno probably doesn’t mean to hit a nerve, he just wants Donghyuck to stop thinking so much about Jeno’s breakup.

 

“Sorry.” Jeno mumbles sheepishly.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Nothing to be sorry about, Jeno.” He ruffles his hair. “Now, back to prom dates.”

 

Jeno groans and stands up from the bleachers, crossing his arms and staring at Donghyuck incredulously.

 

“Donghyuck, I know you want me to be happy and prosper, or whatever you want to call it-“

“Rude.”

“-but I’m doing fine, more than fine! Have you noticed anything off with me since the breakup?”

Donghyuck opens his mouth to respond, but Jeno cuts him off.

“ _Besides_  that day I had a meltdown in Chuck-E-Cheese.”

 

Donghyuck tries his hardest to find anything that he’s noticed about Jeno these past couple months, besides the initial and normal reaction of a breakup, Donghyuck can’t find anything. So why _does_  Donghyuck want Jeno to get a date so badly?

 

“Fine.” Donghyuck pouts. “You win. No date.”

Jeno sits down with a relieved huff. “Why don’t you get _yourself_ a date, prom isn't for three months. Nobody at this high school worthy enough for you?”

Donghyuck chuckles. “Sure.”

 

Jeno pretends he doesn’t notice the obvious way Donghyuck’s shoulders sag, inevitably thinking about the one person Donghyuck did want to date and potentially go to his senior prom with.

 

“Let’s just all go together. Jaemin is _far_  too expandable to have one single date, Jisung and Chenle are probably going together anyways, Renjun.. Renjun will be there because we’re friends.”

 

Donghyuck nods while looking at the shiny metal of the bleacher step underneath his foot. He’s not entirely sure how Jeno managed to turn this around on him, it’s probably a talent of his.

 

“Only if Renjun’s okay with it.” Donghyuck sighs, looking at Jeno.

Jeno nods. “Of course.”

 

What Donghyuck expects _least_  of from Renjun is that he would say yes to going as a group. He wanted Renjun to say no because it would be too awkward and suffocating to be around his ex in that kind of atmosphere. But alas, Renjun isn’t one to dwell on things like that, curse him for sorting out his problems and acting like an adult.

➶

 

“I feel like tonight’s a good night.” Chenle comments when they find their seats in the second row.

 

Renjun sits down beside Chenle, motioning with his eyes at Donghyuck to sit down next to him. By the time Donghyuck deciphers it, Jeno has already sat down beside Renjun, a respectful distance between them. Donghyuck snickers at the glare Renjun sends him while Jeno is busy pulling the snacks out of the bag.

 

“You know, I heard that Jisung’s gonna be leading the play for tonight’s game.” Jeno speaks up, cracking open a soda.

Jaemin appears, out of air it seems, throwing one leg over the bleacher quickly following the other, and sitting beside Chenle. “That would be correct.”

Donghyuck leans over, raising an eyebrow. “And how would you know?”

“Where the hell did you come from?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin shrugs. “Not important.” Jaemin ignores Jeno rolling his eyes. “What’s important is, I’m a good omen, Jisung has always had good things happen to him when I come to watch!”

“Jaem, that was _one_  time when you didn’t show up and Jisung sprained his arm. That other player was totally gunning for him the whole period.” Jeno says, passing the snack bag to Renjun.

“Fine. I’m psychic.” Jaemin announces. When the boys give pointed looks at him, he rolls his eyes. “Okay, I heard Coach when I was walking by the locker rooms. He really has to be more secretive, what if I was the opposing team.”

“One nosey ass opposing team player.” Renjun retorts.

 

Donghyuck bubbles out a laugh at that. Before he can ask Jaemin where he _actually_  came from, Chenle points to the field with a bright smile.

 

“It’s starting!”

“Chenle, you say that with the same amount of enthusiasm every time, I am astounded by your persistence.” Donghyuck points out.

 

Like any other game, it starts off fast and rushed, both sides hungry for a goal, but by the time the third period starts, Donghyuck can see how tired Jisung is, and how badly he wants it. They’re tied with 3-3 and if it were anyone else, they would think it’s anyone’s game, but Donghyuck knows that Jisung can turn this around for them. The whistle blows and Donghyuck's taken out of his thoughts when Jaemin stands up from the bleachers with shocked eyes. Donghyuck follows the boy's excited pointed finger and he gets a strange sense of deja vu.

 

"I _told_  you guys, Coach is putting Jisung on the front line!" Jaemin exclaims.

 

Donghyuck feels a smile pull at his mouth and he stands to join his friends, cheering and screaming for the younger. From the bleachers, he can see Jisung roll his eyes before taking his position but by the smile on his lips, he can feel Jisung's gratitude.

In the blink of an eye, the second whistle blows and one of their teammates manages to get the ball in the face off. The team moves along with their teammate, including Jisung who is keeping a parallel pace with him and the ball. When they're more than halfway down the field, their team guides a smooth pass to Jisung, avoiding the enemies' cleats. Donghyuck feels adrenaline rush in his body as he watches Jisung race down the field, mouth wide and throat already sore from yelling. Just as Donghyuck goes to turn to Jeno, he sees something in his preverbal vision.

If Donghyuck ever thought that nothing could scare him, nothing could ever make the colour drain from his face and his heart beat so fast, as if it's going to burst through his ribcage, he is _very_  wrong.

Mark.

Maybe it's the soda he chugged earlier, or maybe it's the fact that he hasn't seen Mark in almost a year and he's standing in front of him right now, but his chest feels hot yet freezing at the same time. His skin is hot, but his throat and blood feels cold.

 

"Hi, Hyuck."

 

The thing with Mark Lee is, you can't hate him. No matter how hard you dig for excuses, how far of a stretch your hatred tries to go, you can never hate Mark Lee. Donghyuck doesn't even have a reason to hate Mark, he broke up with the older. Yet, he can't help but feel like crying when Mark still smiles at him, warm and soft, as if he never felt. He wants to punch Mark because he's still radiant as the day he last saw him, which shouldn't be right, isn't Mark supposed to look like death from his first year in college?

Before Donghyuck can respond, or unclench his fist, Jeno shakes his shoulder and moves his head to look at the field where Jisung is. The younger doesn't have the ball anymore, his teammate running with it instead. When his teammate attempts to pass, one of the opposing players intercepts and kicks the ball from his hold. The ball bounces off of his teammate's shin and arches into the air, everybody's heads following the movement.

If Donghyuck wasn't so aware on his ex-boyfriend standing beside him, he would be biting his lip and watching in anticipation.

It feels as though the ball is moving in slow motion, stuck in the air. Donghyuck looks back at Jisung who's looking at his Coach and the ball, hesitantly moving his feet. Donghyuck can see Jisung's nod before moving full speed towards the ball, motioning for his teammate to clear. Once he does, Jisung takes off of one foot while swinging his other leg with power and hitting the ball in the air and into the net.

The bleachers bursts in cheers and shouts, Donghyuck and his friends jumping in excitement. Donghyuck's adrenaline rush from the excitement almost makes him forget about Mark beside him, but he's reminded when Renjun furrows his eyebrows past Donghyuck's head before smiling at Mark.

 

"Look who decided to join us!" Renjun shouts.

Chenle's head appears from behind Renjun's, a wide smile taking over his face. "Hyung! You're here!"

 

Donghyuck keeps an easy smile on his face for the rest of his game, he's happy for Jisung and Mark Lee being here is _not_  going to effect his mood.

 

➶

Except it does.

Later when they're waiting for Jisung after the game, Donghyuck leans against the back of Jeno's car while he listens to his friends conversations. He's in the middle of listening to Jaemin's story of leaving his shoes in his locker and forgetting his code when he feels a presence beside him. He doesn't need to look to know who it is.

 

"Hey."

 

Donghyuck would say he missed hearing Mark, (even if it _is_  true), but he thought he would have a handle on his feelings by now. To be fair, he never thought Mark would be coming back, he moved to another _country_ , so can you really blame him?

 

"Hi." Donghyuck replies, keeping his eyes trained on his shoes.

"How have you-"

"You missed Jisung's first assist goal, happened last semester."

 

Another thing Donghyuck thought he would have a grip on is his inability to keep his mouth shut at the wrong times.

 

Mark sighs from beside him, leaning against Jeno's car and slipping his hands inside his sweater pockets. "I know. Jisung texted me about it."

"You missed Renjun's eighteenth." Donghyuck murmurs. "Jeno's eighteenth. Jaemin passing his driver's test. Chenle seeing his parents on his seventeenth-"

"I get it, Hyuck." Mark says, standing in front of Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck can sense the frustration in Mark's voice, but out of all things he can see that he hates, is the guilt and sadness in Mark's eyes. But his brain can't cut the cycle.

 

"Renjun got accepted to an art school, Jeno bought his first guitar, Chenle's first stage gig, Jaemin's-"

"Cut it out, Donghyuck." Mark raises his voice.

 

This causes their friends to turn to them with wide eyes. Mark isn't one to get angry or upset, this is one of the rare times that Donghyuck has witnessed him raising his voice. It doesn't help that it's because of him.

Donghyuck ignores their friends' stares and crosses his arms when Mark leans back against the car beside him.

 

"I'm sorry." Mark mumbles, low enough for their friends not to hear but loud enough for Donghyuck to hear. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly go back and forth."

 

Donghyuck wants to tell him that he shouldn't be apologizing, he's just being over sensitive. Instead, he presses his lips in a line and closes his eyes, leaning his head back on the car.

 

➶

 

Ever since Jisung's first game, they've gone to the same diner whenever the younger called for it. And tonight definitely called for a celebration.

 

"That was so fucking cool, you were like that Ronny guy!" Chenle exclaims, kicking his leg underneath the table dramatically to reenact.

Renjun rolls his eyes before taking a sip of his drink. "It's _Ronaldo_."

 

Chenle shrugs, taking a bite of his burger. Beside him, Jaemin is scrolling on his phone, most likely on twitter. Donghyuck is trying to decide if his seat in the booth is a pro or a con. He's on the end, easy to slip out and leave, but he's sitting beside Mark. It's a probability that Chenle or Jaemin planned this, he thinks.

 

"Coach said to tell you guys to stop yelling at him on the field." Donghyuck hears Jisung say.

"We wouldn't have to yell if he actually _coached_." Renjun sneers.

Jaemin cocks his head. "What do you know about soccer?"

"More than you." Renjun snickers.

 

Donghyuck begins to tune them out when he feels Mark move away from, creating a breathing space for them. He's thankful for it, on one hand since he hasn't been able to unclench since they sat down, but on the other hand he's offended. He doesn't _willingly_  want to sit next to Mark.

 

"I need the bathroom, too much soda." Jeno mumbles, patting his stomach with a smile.

"I'll come." Jaemin motions for them to scooch out of the booth so he can get out.

Donghyuck clears his throat. "I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response, he heads for the door and feels the tightness in his chest contract. Just as quickly as it disappeared, it comes back when he looks to his right to see Mark exiting the diner and standing beside him.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Mark asks after a beat of silence.

Donghyuck shakes his head. "Talk about what?"

"Your obvious hatred for me." Mark mumbles.

"I don't hate you." Donghyuck corrects. "I just..."

 

Mark looks at him, warm eyes and patience just like Donghyuck had remembered. As if he ever forgot.

 

"I broke up with you, I have no reason to hate you."

Mark hums, looking forward and nodding his head. "Are you trying to tell  _me_ that, or are you trying to tell  _yourself_?"

Donghyuck groans. "I don't hate you!"

"Earlier, what was that about then?" Mark asks. "You didn't seem happy about me missing everything."

 

Donghyuck keeps quiet, mostly because he's afraid he'll cry if he does, but because Mark's right. He's absolutely right, he wasn't happy because he missed Mark and he was gone.

 

"Why are you mad, Hyuck?" Mark asks, softer this time.

 

Donghyuck sort of wishes Mark would hold his hand, like he used to when he had trouble telling Mark the things he was upset about. Mark would lace their fingers together and rub circles on the back of his hand before pressing a gentle kiss there.

 

"I'm not mad." Donghyuck says, turning to face Mark. "I just..."

"Yes?" Mark gives him a patient smile.

 

While losing himself in Mark's eyes, the richness of the brown and the orange painted sky reflecting off of Mark's skin, he reminds himself that Mark's in college. The older is probably back because he's on break and going back in a couple days, so what's a little truth going to hurt?

 

"I missed you." Donghyuck murmurs to the wind. He reminds himself that Mark won't be here to point out the blush on his cheeks, or try to convince them to keep in contact when he leaves this time. He takes a breath. "I hated that you missed so many big things in our lives, my life. I hate that I missed seeing your face on the weekends and all of us hanging out at the diner. It wasn't easy adjusting to a booth of six, instead of 7. I never once hated you, and I still don't."

 

For a moment, Donghyuck thinks Mark's crying, or _worse_ , laughing at him, but when he turns to see Mark, he's staring at the ground in thought.

 

"Donghyuck, can I ask you something?" Mark asks, still keeping his gaze lowered.

Despite the turning of his stomach, and the butterflies threatening to spill from his throat, he nods.

"Why did you break up with me?"

 

Out of all the scenarios Donghyuck mustered in his mind if he ever saw Mark again, this was _not_  one of them. He had burned it in his mind that the next time he saw Mark, they would both be in committed relationships and their break-up would be long forgotten.

 

"Hyuck, please." Mark murmurs, hesitantly reaching his hand out before gently taking Donghyuck's wrist. "Why couldn't we stay together?"

"Because it's what was supposed to happen." Donghyuck chokes out. "You were moving to another country, for who knows how long."

"Donghyu-"

"What was I supposed to do? Follow you there and weigh you down? Going to that school is what you deserve, I couldn't let you hold yourself back because of my shortcomings."

Mark's shoulders slump, his eyes pooling with realization. "Hyuck..."

 

Donghyuck gulps, looking away and closing his eyes. He's not going to cry, he didn't cry when they broke up, so he won't cry now.

 

Mark lets his hand slip into Donghyuck's properly, using his other hand to tilt his head to face him. "None of that mattered. We could've made it work."

Donghyuck shakes his head. "I was doing what was best for you, it wouldn't have worked, you had your life, I had mine."

"But that wasn't for you to decide alone."

 

Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath when Mark smoothes his thumb over his cheek, gently calming his nerves. When he opens his eyes, Mark's switching from his eyes to his lips, as if trying to decide which he should fall into first. Donghyuck doesn't know who leans in first, the only thing he knows and feels is Mark and their lips pressed together. This was _definitely_  not a part in any of his scenarios.

 

"What..." Donghyuck pulls back. "What does this mean?"

Mark shrugs, tugging Donghyuck closer. "Figure it out later? Missed you."

 

Instead of speaking, Donghyuck agrees by sealing their lips in another kiss, this time more sure and clear. Among the very little things Donghyuck was beginning to forget about Mark, kissing him was number one on the list. He was almost sure he forgot the way Mark managed to always have soft lips, despite never seeing him with a tube of chapstick. The way Mark has two behaviours with each hand, the one in his hair is urgent and passionate, the other hand soothingly tracing patterns on his lower back, Donghyuck swears he forgot, but it's all here.

Donghyuck indulges Mark, throwing his arms around the older's neck and letting Mark press his back against the wall. They tilt their heads to kiss deeper, as if they believed if they were closer they would fall into each other.

Just as Donghyuck traces Mark's bottom lip with his tongue, the older slowly breaks the kiss and immediately drops his head to Donghyuck's shoulder. In the silence, Donghyuck stares at the moon and plays with the hair at the back of Mark's neck. Had he asked the moon, ' _am I going to see Mark again?_ ', would it have replied, ' _yes_ '?

Mark presses a gentle kiss on Donghyuck's neck, underneath his ear. He tries to ignore how that's Mark's favourite place the kiss him on his neck.

 

"We should head inside." Donghyuck breathes out.

Mark nods against his shoulder, pressing one more kiss to his neck and wrapping his arm loosely around Donghyuck's waist.

"We can't tell them." Donghyuck murmurs, just before to reach the diner's doors.

 

He half expects Mark to be upset, to be angry, but the older smiles at him and nods, patting his hip once and opening the door for him. Donghyuck playfully rolls his eyes at him before walking in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this lowkey still feels unfinished :L
> 
> thanks for reading, im so so happy that people read my works and leave me sweet comments, i truly dont deserve it :( <3  
> [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/vfluttering)


End file.
